High Society
by Filly
Summary: The newsies have grown up and they are all invovled in new relationships.... but what is it about there girlfriends that is so surprising?


High Society  
  
Filly Ingles took a deep breath ignoring the people around her and then walking quickly and stylishly up and out onto the catwalk. She was modelling her employer's Donatella Versaci spring range.  
  
She was wearing a light weight white dress that spanned out just below her bust. it was a wedding dress with chiffon material straight on the corner of her shoulders. she wore a pair of long white gloves, and then a pair of strappy white heels.  
  
She did her laps of the 'walk then paused for the photo's the fashion photographer were allowed to take. Filly scanned the crowd non-chalantly her eye's locking with a fashionable man with piercing blue/green eye's.  
  
Filly was slightly surprised by the intensity of those exact pair of eye's. Filly turned slowly not wanting to lose contact but she had to as she walked down the 'walk and back stage.  
  
She quickly dressed in the outfit she had first modelled. A light filmy dress that came half way up her slender thigh, it had flowers printed over the material and the top half of the top was made of material made to look like roses and then each part sewn together to make a top that went top went below her bust and the dress itself was strapless.  
  
Filly waited until the final music had been played and the other model's had changed then she walked out gracefully to mingle with the desinger and her guests, which was a rule of her Donatella.  
  
Filly was speaking to a middle aged couple with a beautiful 20 year old daughter. They were interested in her becoming a model, Filly smiled slightly, she was used to being used as a stepping stone between potential model's and Designers.   
  
"She is certainly lovely but it is extremely hard work, I'm not sure that it is the best line to go into. Maybe photographic modelling it is much more fame creating." Filly said thoughtfully, hoping the girl wasn't another anerix forced into something for her parent's and not herself.  
  
The young girl, Becka cut in saying softly, "But I want to be a catwalk model not a photographic model. All I've ever wanted to be is a catwalk model." Filly sighed slightly in relieve. At least it was what SHE wanted not her parent's. There were to many people who took up modelling because of their parent's and she was one of them.  
  
"Well why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to Donatella. she has been looking for some one with your type of colouring." Filly turned around and ran into the chest of the blue/green eye'd god she had seen before. "I'm dreadfully sorry." Filly said her Australian twang slipping unconciously into her speech.  
  
"No no it was my fault," he smiled back reaching out a hand to steady her. "Ohh Gabe this is Phyllis Ingles, she was the one that modelled that gorgeous wedding dress, the one you've bid for." Filly blushed slightly and smiled, "I'm sure that your bride will look lovely in it, and please call me Filly, Phyllis is so yuck..." she finished lamely.  
  
Gabe laughed and said, "no I don't have a bride yet, it's for my older sister's wedding, she liked it so I brought it for her." Filly smiled a little brighter, "Ohh I'm sure she'll love it. It's wonderful to wear so soft and light."  
  
"By the way I'm Gabriel Damon. I'm Becka's brother," he smiled. Filly looked confused, "Damon, but I thought that Becka's last name was Laedai?" Both of them nodded, "it is but my full name is Gabriel Damon Laedai, my stage name is Gabriel Damon."  
  
"Ohhhhh," Filly nodded in realization. "Gabriel Damon, Gabriel Damon," Filly mused over the name a moment before clicking her fingers in realization, "You were Spot Conlon in Newsies. I love that movie I was obessessed with it as a teenager." Gabe laughed a boistorous laugh again and smiled.  
  
"Yes that's me, actually there is going to be a newsie's renunion in a couple of weeks, since your such a fan maybe you would like to come as well?" Gabe enquired thoughtfully.  
  
Filly went slightly white at the thought, "I couldn't walk in uninvited it's a Newsies reunion and I'm not a newsie." Gabe nodded smiling slightly.  
  
"You could come with me, we're allowed to bring dates and so far I have no-one to take. It would actually be doing me a favour." Gabe suggested slyly.  
  
Filly looked flustered and smiled slightly, "that sounds wonderful but I'll have to think about it a little, maybe I could call you? I'll get the number of Becka if it's alright?" Filly suggested feeling slightly breathless.  
  
Gabe nodded, "that sound just fine. Well I have to go and see my parent's it was lovely meeting you, I hope to hear from you soon." Filly smiled and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nina was seating furiously animating, the last couple of scene's from the new Disney T.V. series Newsies. "Nina it's 10 pm, you can go home now. You don't have to finish it tonight.' Nina shook her head.  
  
'I have to finish it tonight Larry, that gives us a week to work out all the bugs, before the big Newsies reunion." Nina grinned and kept scribbling furiously, while Larry the head animator shook his head resignedly, "you are married to one of the Newsies, I don't think that they'll kill you if it isn't finished."  
  
Nina shook her head, "That doesn't give me the right to slack off Larry." Suddenly the topic of converstaion entered the room, "Nina darling, come on its time to go to dinner, we're already late." Nina looked at her work then at her husband. Before sighing, "Aaron I have to get this finished." Aaron looked upset and said, "Fine it's obvious that your work is more important then our marriage so who am I to interrupt, I'll see you at home, if you come home." Then he stormed out of the office slamming the door after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Candy brushed her long blonde hair behind her ear. Her green eye's sparkling with victory. "Therefore, there is no way possible that my client could be guilty of the crime's brought against her." Candy turned and walked back to her chair her hips and waist length hair swaying temptingly.  
  
The jury was dismissed and so was the rest of the court. Candy and her client Mrs Dinglemyer, walked out of the court room and where bombarded by cameras. Candy held her hand up frantic, she couldn't be in the Paper's or the T.V. news, it would bring and end to all she had fought for.   
  
"My client does not wish to answer any question please stop harrassing her. Please get that camera out of my face." Candy shouted ushering herself and her client into a stretch limo. Candy frowned, and shook her hair free, "damn I hate the media circus invovled in these cases." Mrs Dinglemyer nodded in agreement, "is there anywhere I can drop you off dear?" The 60 year old woman asked sweetly.  
  
Candy thought a moment, "yes could you drop me at my house?" The older woman smiled tightly, the strain of the case evident on her worn features. Candy still couldn't believe it, this kind old woman was being sued by her own son. He was charging her with keeping money of his father's that was left to him. Candy could just tell the older woman hadn't done any such thing, and she couldn't see her ever doing something that horrid, but her son was maintaining his story.  
  
The limo pulled up along side a 3 storey, colonial house, painted a soft yellow. The garden was flowing with roses of ever colour and the scent's were beautifully, sweet. Candy stepped her long stocking sheathed legs out of the car, and got up, smoothing her three piece, tan skirt suit out carefully before leaning back in and grabbing her matching briefcase before waving Mrs Dinglemyer off and heading up towards the house.  
  
She walked into the house, put her briefcase down near the front door and called out to see who was home, "Max? Mrs Barrnet? Anyone home?" Candy called as her giant dalmation leap down the stairs to seat on his huanches in front of her. His tale was wagging double time in excitement.   
  
"Are you here alone Bingles? Ohhh your lonely aren't you sweetheart?" Candy grinned as Bingles drew his long wet tounge over her cheek. "Come on baby I'd better see who's on the phone." She said hurring to the phone that was ringing insisantly.   
  
"Hello Candy speaking," she said pleasantly. Her smile widened immensely as the person on the other end spoke quickly, quietly and concisely. Candy was so delighted by what the person was saying that she didn't hear her live in boyfriend enter the house and come up behind her.  
  
"Well I must speak to her first, I'll call you back within the hour. Thank you for your call." Candy couldn't remove the smug grin stretched over her face no matter how hard she tired. That was until she was screeching and trying to karate chop Max who had wrapped his arms around her waist when the phone call had ended.  
  
"Ohh Max, god darling you scared me." Max Casella grinned charmingly asking, "what you didn't hear me come in I made enough noise, and what's with the smug grin, were you talking to your lover, is that why your so jumpy?" Max joked.  
  
"No that was, Frank Bereny, Mr Dinglemyer's lawyer. He wants to settle. I have to call Mrs Dinglemyer and find out if she wants to settle but I think that it's a very good deal." Candy kissed Max quickly then turned back to the phone throwing over her shoulder, "I think Bingles wants a feed." She looked down at her beloved dalamation as he chewed on the phone cord innocently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flame Laedai was relaxing in a recliner near the pool. Filly rushed out quickly her hair in a tissy and her face frantic, "which dress do you think your brother would like best? This one?" She held up a long red dress, with flames licking up from the bottom hemline, and flames licking down the dress from the low neckline to join in the middle in a clash of fire.  
  
"Or there is this one?" she said holding up a short tight fitting black dress. It had a small circle cut in the middle of the front and two slit's around 3 cm at the bottom hemline. "Or maybe I should go for the two pieces or a suit? What do you think Flame?" Filly asked stressed.  
  
"The flame one," Flame said assessing the two dresses, "defiantely the flame one. Would you quit worrying about this date you're going on with my brother. How anyone could go on a date with my brother is beyond me besides it's 10 hours away. You have plenty of time. Come and sit down by the pool." Filly sighed before nodding walking back into her large house and giving the flame dress to her butler to get dry cleaned before slipping upstairs and into a pair of soft green bikini's and heading back down to the lounger next to Flames.  
  
"This house is gorgeous I could handle living here." Flame smiled as she perused the large built in pool, the tennis courts, the beach volleyball courts, the golf course and horse stables, finishing admiringly at the large villa styled mansion that Filly called home.  
  
"It is wonderful but it isn't mine. Donatella lends it to me while I model for her when I quit she will want it back and I'll have to find somewhere else to live." Filly explained to the younger girl, who had become something of a protege to her.  
  
"You say that like it's already finalized," Flame said curiously at the WHEN I quit statement. "It is." Filly said firmly adding to help relieve the confusion on the 20 year olds face, "I plan to get into acting, and I think at the end of this tour with Donatella I'll retire from modelling. So don't worry you'll stil have another 6 months to learn what you need to from me." Filly smiled at her friend who, reacted by doing her name justice.  
  
"What do you mean 6 months. To learn what I need from you? I thought we were friends I thought you'd be touring with me. Cause I'm hella sure that I couldn't handle those bitches that like to call themselves model's, without getting violent unless you were there." Flame burst out angirly.  
  
Filly remained calm as she explained, "I never wanted to be a model I've always wanted to be an actor, and I'm going to be one. The model's you'll learn to handle and you'll know when to pick your insults. As for friends, we are friends, and when I make it as an actor we will still probably mix in the same circles so don't worry, I just won't be going to work with you ever day is all." Filly smiled at her friend hoping that she would understand.  
  
Flame frowned slightly then resigned herself to a smile, "yeah I understand, you just can't cope with my unequalled beauty. Many model's have bowed out to my gorgeous looks." Flame flicked her red hair snottily, as a joke. Then squealed as Filly grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the pool before dropping it all over Flame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat in her largish apartment waiting for her best friend to get home and tell her about her interview. Elizabeth was her only family left, and they really needed to get some income into the house or they would have to give it up.  
  
When 20 minutes later Elizabeth still hadn't arrived she started to panic. "Where is she ohhh lordie." Raven ran to her room and grabbed her handbag she going to find her best friend. Just then Elizabeth walked into the apartment and practically floated over to her best friend.  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight Rave?" Raven looked concernedly at her best friend but shook her head, "good because you and I have to go to a Newsies Reunion party, you see the man that conducted the interview, Mr Lowe, loved my screenplay but he has to check with his other 3 partner's, and they are all going to be at the party tonight."  
  
Raven frowned utterly confused, "so where do I enter the picture?" Elizabeth grinned and pulled her friend over to the couch and sat her down. "I was telling them about your work and they're interested in hiring you as well. Also one of Mr Lowe's Partner's needs a date. A....Mr...Mr......David."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her best friend pleadingly, "Ohh please Raven we know hardly anyone here, and I really really want this job and you need a job, and ohhh come on it will be fun please say yes Raven please?" Elizabeth got on her knee's and begged Raven.  
  
Raven smiled slightly, Elizabeth had always been able to make her laugh. She was right they both did need jobs, and it would be nice to meet some people. So Raven inclined her head slowly, causing her friend to jump up and give her a bear hug. "So what are we going to wear?" Elizabeth asked and Raven allowed herself to get pulled in by her friends excitement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jay stood next to her boyfriend, Micheal, smiling slightly as he pulled at his tie for the 5th time since they had been in the elavator. "Mike would you leave it alone, it was fine the first time."  
  
"Are you sure it's only 5:00pm? I mean I don't want to be late it won't take you all that long to get ready will it?" Jay kissed him quickly and told him to settle. "It's 5:01pm by my watch and I set it a half an hour fast so that we wouldn't be late."  
  
Micheal ran a distracted hand through his hair and his brown eye's sparkled with apoligy, "I'm sorry babe, I just don't want to be late tonight. I haven't seen these guy's in years. They were like my best friends, and I want to make a good impression."  
  
Jay nodded and opened her apartment door, dropping her dance bag by the door, and then closing it again after Micheal had entered. "Look hun, sit down here, while I get you a beer and then go get dressed, do you think you could manage not to have a heartattack between now and then.  
  
Micheal grinned softly kissing his beloved girlfriend once again and nodded, "you go make yourself even more beautiful and I'll sit here like the good boyfriend that I am." Jay smiled and nodded mockingly, before saluting and turning sharply marching into her room with a crisp, "Yes sir."  
  
Jay went to her wardrobe and pulled out her dress bag that had her, light blue floor length gown in it. She pulled it out gentle and stepped into it quickly zipping it up and then shifting her short brown hair in different way's across her head, trying to decide on the best look.  
  
When her hair was done Jay sat down to put on her make-up and stopped looking into the mirror. 'I hope that I don't disappiont him.' she thought self-conciously, 'what if all the other guy's have super model style girlfriends? I could never be a super model' she thought examining her extremely thin dancer body, in the mirror, not seeing, the alluring beauty, that eminated from her fragile frame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelli Patchin, commonly known as Patch stepped quickly and lightly into the waiting limo. Then smiled at the blond man sitting beside her. "Hey Trey how was rehearsal today?"  
  
Trey parker smiled at his lovely girlfriend and shrugged his manly shoulders, "the same as usual. I spent more time missing you then concentrating on the dancing. I don't know how you put up with me."  
  
Patch grinned, "I don't know how the boy's put up with you. The must be starting to hate the mentioning of my name." Patch leaned over and kissed her boyfriend gentle, "though it's not like I'm complaining."  
  
Trey grinned and kissed her again. "So you sure you're alright with going to this party? There is going to be a lot of publicity and I know that you don't all together enjoy all the coverage the media gives you."  
  
Patch frowned slightly but shook her head, "It's important to you so I'll go and I'll enjoy it. After all I am a decendant of King Louis, the sun king of France for no reason am I, Media, ha I laugh in the face of the media." Patch grinned and Trey smiled his thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jewel looked around hesitantly, she wasn't used to being in the public eye, although since she had been dating her boyfriend she had to get more and more used to it. But she wasn't as worried about this party, most of it would be spent just privately with all the newsies and their dates.  
  
Jewel looked around feeling slightly lost she was meant to meet Dom here after she had put her coat away. But Dominic was no where to be seen and Jewel was starting to feel self-concious.  
  
Suddenly Dominic appeared with a familar looking face and a beautiful girl by his side. Dom smiled at Jewel and bent to kiss her. "Darlin' this is Dave and Copper, his girlfriend. Dave currently in Zoe." Dom said as Jewel tried to figure out what he was from.  
  
"Ohhh yes I remember now you play Duncan." She said in realization then blushed slightly and smiled, holding Dom's hand tightier, "you are a really great actor." Dave grinned and said, "Yep Dom you sure know how to pick 'em smart, pretty and great taste."  
  
Copper smiled tenatively at Jewel, "it's nice to meet you Jewel, you look just as lost as me," she said whispering the last part in her ear, and recieved a thankful smile from Jewel in return.  
  
"Ohh know they're already gossiping about us, we're in trouble now Dave." Dom said in mock dispair. Jewel grinned and Copper pulled off a evil smile before, Dave suggested that they go mingle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber smiled at her boyfriend sweetly. "This is fabulous Kev. I never knew that there were so many cute guys in newsies, I would have watched it before I came if I'd known," she teased him softly.  
  
Kevin grinned cheesily, "well the only reason I came was because the guy's were most likely to have gorgeous dates." Amber gasped jokingly and Kev placed a kiss on her nose gently. "But none of them have anything on you so I guess I'm stuck with you huh?"   
  
Amber grinned at him, "yes and none of the boy's seem to have your knack for flattery so I guess I'm stuck with you huh?" She threw his words back at him mockingly. "Would the lady care for a dance?" Kevin asked Amber in a royal voice.  
  
"Hmmmm I believe that I'd have to say yes the lady would." Kevin grinned and lead his lady out onto the dance floor both slow dancing sweetly. Causing some people to stop and stare and the good-looking couple. Two of those people included Christian Bale and his wife.  
  
"They look great together don't they?" Chris smiled down at his slight figured wife. "Almost as good as you and I my love." Chris smiled and put his hand protectively on his wife's stomach. Luna then placed her hand over the top of his.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you want to sit down, something to eat, do you want to go to the lady's room?" Luna laughed at him and shook her head. "No I want to meet all these guy's that I have been hearing about."  
  
Chris grinned and walked over to Aaron who was sitting by himself looking miserable. "Hey Aaron how have things been going? This is my wife Luna," he smiled deciding to keep somethings to himself. "Have you been hooked into marriage yet?" Chris joked and pulled up a seat for Luna then sitting down beside her.  
  
Aaron smiled slowly, "yeah I'm married, to the prettiest sweetest girl around. She's wonderful, heavenly, magical, talented, I don't know how to describe her." Aaron looked slightly dreamy. Luna smiled at her husband and asked Aaron, "So where is she?"  
  
Aaron frowned slightly. Nina probably wouldn't come, they had been fighting non stop these past few weeks, and it was because they were both stressed, but even worse was what he had said to her before he'd left for the party.  
  
Suddenly a pair of familar arms, wrapped around his neck and kissed his cheek. "There you are love I thought I'd lost you." Aaron turned around his grin almost splitting his face, when he saw his own lovely Nina standing there smiling at him.   
  
"She's right here, Christian, Luna this is my wife, Nina. Nina this is Christian Bale and Luna Bale his wife." Nina smiled broadly and said softly to Luna, "Isn't it wonderful?" Luna didn't have to ask her to clarify her meaning cause she knew exactly what she meant.  
  
Ruby smiled up at her gorgeous blonde sort of boyfriend as the looked over at Aaron and Christian. "They're both lovely couples aren't they?" Ivan shook his head seriously, "Nope, they're really not. Quite a lot of painfully cute looking couples here tonight actually." Ivan said just as straight faced causing Ruby to giggle.  
  
"You dope, I'm surprised that they all didn't kill you in Newsies or in Roundhouse, you are the most annoying person I know." Ruby said half joking. Ivan's face lighted in a cheesy grin, "but ya know that ya love me."  
  
"No actually I love Skittery or Micheal Goorigan, with that jumping over the leg thing, how could I not, sorry but you're simply second best." Ruby joked completely. Ivan grinned evil and Ruby suddenly realized he was forming a plan to utterly embarrass her so she shook her head and hands, "No no no Ivan don't even think about it. No!" She hissed softly but it was to late.  
  
Ruby went half running half walking away from Ivan straight past Marty and his girlfriend Sandy. "What's up with those two?" Marty grinned a typically Crutchy style way, "that's just Ivan, he is crazy."  
  
Sandy smiled slightly and poked Marty in the ribs jokingly, "I thought you where the crazy one." Marty smlied angelically, "no no no I'm completely sane, Ivan and Marc were the crazy one, occansionally Trey, went a little phsyco but mostly it was Ivan and Marc." Marty smiled and kissed Sandy on her head.  
  
Dominic sat quitely with his wife. There were tables spread across the spacious hall that had been rented for the event. Dominic and Melody sat towards the front. They were always touching each other in some way or another.  
  
Just then Luke Edwards and his date, came and sat beside Dominic and Melody. Luke grinned at Dominic and Dominic stood up and they grabbed each other in a strong handshake and a manly hug.   
  
"Hey Dominic, what have you been up to lately?" Luke said sitting beside his girlfriend. Dominic smiled at his wife secretively before saying, "I've been doing some dancing and a couple of music video's I also eloped, just last month." Dominic threw the last part into the sentence non-chantly.  
  
Lukes eye's buldged almost out of his sockets. "You eloped? You mean your married?" Luke asked softly. Melody took the initative from her husband and nodded, "Yes we've been married 1 month and 2 day." Luke put a hand to his heart in a mock heartache.  
  
"Ohhh Ohhh my heart." Luke grinned and took his girlfriends hand, "well I can't say that I'm married, at least in front of the girlfriend," he whispered jokingly, "But I do have a gorgeous girlfriend, Ace I'd like you to meet Dominic Maladonado, and umm I guess Mrs Maladonado." Melody grinned and added, "my names Melody." Luke gave her a smile of relieve and then turned to his friend, "Dominic, Melody this is Ace. You have to watch out for her when your playing cards though she's deadly."   
  
Ace blushed a little and Melody smiled at her, "It might just do my husband some good to find out that he isn't invinicible at Poker." Ace grinned, "I'll start up a business huh? Instead of spying on woman's husbands, I'll beat them at poker." Melody and Ace both started laughing and the two boy's turned to look at the girls huddled together whispering to each other.  
  
Suddenly the door's of the hall burst opened and a tall man with piercing blue/green eye's, and a enchanting brunette entered the hall. Gabriel grinned widely at then all and shouted, "nevah fear Brooklyn's here." Then he grabbed the girl's hand and led her down the stairs of the hall, accompanied by boisterous laughter, cheering and appluase, to his designated table, because everyone else was seated ready for the presentation.  
  
Filly almost choked at the entrance he had made. She would never have had the guts to do that. Sure she liked to make an entrance but not that big a one. Then again she supposed that they were all friends and he knew them all. This brought the realization that Filly knew no-one into screaming clarity.   
  
Filly fixed a smile to her face, as Gabe held a chair out for her and she sat down. Gabe sat next to her and grinned at their companions, "Trey it's great to see ya. Who is this lovely woman by your side?" Trey grinned and after a handshake introduced them, "This is Kelli, Patch for well not short but I call her Patch, my long term girlfriend. Patch this is Gabriel Damon, and.........."   
  
Gabe grinned and took Filly's hand kissing it gentle before saying, "this is Dontella's Verasci's favourite supermodel, Filly Ingles." Patch gasped and shook her head. "Ummm excuse me I have to go to the lady's room, and I'm sure that you'd like to get rid of your coat." Filly nodded, frowning slightly.  
  
Patch and Filly walked to the cloak room and Filly put her coat up before she was practically pushed into the lady's room. Once inside Patch stared at her in shock, "I......don't........believe......it." Patch said then she sat down on one of the plush chairs.   
  
"Ohh I'm sorry you have no idea what I'm talking about do you. I'm sorry, but are you Filly Ingles, from the newsies list?" Filly sat down on the nearest chair in shock, "how do you know about the list?" Patch grinned suddenly, "Then it is you. It's me Patch."  
  
Filly almost screamed but controlled herself enough to say calming, "Patch, as in Kelli Patchin. The Patch that appeared in all my Fan Fiction's way back when." Patch nodded grinning, "Yes if your the Filly that wrote all those fan fictions. Ohh this is to wierd." Filly nodded in agreement.  
  
Five minutes later, Patch and Filly came out of the lady's room, laughing and talking about things they had done. "See they're acting like old chum's. How do women do that?" Trey said in confusion. Gabe smiled at Filly, "I see that you to are getting along." Filly nodded and said, "yes I know her from a couple of years ago, it's a long story but we were friends." Then by some sudden unexplanable urge, Filly leaned over and kissed Gabe on the cheek, "thank you."  
  
Suddenly the lights on the stage started moving and a voice that sounded a lot like Flame said loudly, "Now let all give a round of appalause for you host of tonights fun filled evening, Lily Moscow."  
  
Suddenly a flash of red appeared across the Lily back flipped fluently across the stage ending with a double hand free flip and landing in a split. Everyone rose in instantaneous, appulause. Lily smiled brightly and rose to work fluidly behind the large petition.  
  
"Good evening NEWSIES. I'm Lily Moscow, David's sister. I'll be your co host tonight along with and I hope you'll make her very welcome, Flame Laedai, sister to Gabe Damon."  
  
Flame walked out in a pair of newsies breaches and a large male looking shirt, a Newsie cap and holding up her pants was a pair of red suspender's. "Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Jack be nimble Jack be quick. Hey Boot's how's it rollin'" Then she changed her voice to resemble Cowboy's, "Heya Spot." then she added, "On in back Mush." then continued with, " Hey you Dutchy, Specs, Skittery, Bumlets, Snitch, CrutchySwifty, Snipeshooter, Itey, Snoddy, Race, Kid Blink." Before finally trying to copy Les voice extremely well and saying, "I'm Les and that's my brother Davey, he's older."  
  
All the Actors and their date's clapped furiously, giving her a standing ovation." Luke smiled at Ace and whispered, "That was great a lot like the actually characters, and the accent," Ace nodded quitely.  
  
Lily then walked back onto the stage from the far left, side wing, she was wearing a low cut, high hemmed, open sleeved red sequinned dress. she walked up to stand beside Flame.  
  
"Tonight is a night for newsies, but that doesn't mean for ONLY newsies it's also for Medda Larkson, Brian Denton, Pulitzer, Hearst, Mr Weasel and yes even the Delancey's. For without the afore mentioned people the Newsies fight for justice would never have touched as many people as it did," Lily said smiling.  
  
Flame still in her newsies clothes, butted in with her 'New Yoirk' accent saying, "But a'fore we bring out de udders, I'd like ter have a minutes silence for d'a nameless newsies. Da newsies d'at although d'ey may 'ave fan's don't 'ave names."  
  
Patch and Filly looked at each other and squealled softly, "Oh my god did you hear that? Nameless newsies?" Filly squealed softly and Patch nodded while the table with Copper, Dave, Jewel, and Dom. Copper and Jewel were gaping at Filly and Patch.  
  
Finally Copper coughed out softly, "you know about the nameless newsies? I thought that was just on a e-mail list I was on." Copper was still shocked. Jewel's mouth fell open and she shook her head, "No way I was on a e-mail list about Newsies as well."  
  
Then suddenly all four girls said together, "The newsies list! Oh my god, I don't believe it, this is way cool, talk about freaky." Each girl said excitedly, then with a couple of strange looks, sent to the girl's by their date's they all straightened up and payed attention to the last of the minutes silence. Flame started making tic toc noises, causing some people to giggle or chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
